1. Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to seaming machines. More particularly, the technical field relates to a seaming machine or fabric welding machine and method of seaming two or more sheet segments together and performing other functions to manipulate the seamed sheet of material. Specifically, the technical field relates to a dual roll fabric welding machine with a modular configuration.
2. Background Information
Dual roll fabric welding machines are well known in the art. Typically, first and second rolls of sheet material are controlled to unwind and move downstream through the machine so that the two sheets of unwound material are seamed or welded together to form a single wider sheet. The machine then performs other functions to further manipulate or alter the seamed sheet material. One problem with such machines is the difficulty in setting them up for operation especially when there is a requirement to meet one specification and then reconfiguring the machine to meet a different specification.